Airi
Character Overview Airi is the granddaughter of Rieko Hinaga. At first, Keima and Elsie believed that she had a runaway spirit. Appearance Airi is a splitting image of her grandmother of her young days. She wears a white shirt and a blouse while wearing traditional Japanese (wooden sandals). Personality Airi has a complex personality. She often says sentences that are disturbing and eerie. Her peers don't seem to play games with her at school, which might have caused Airi to isolate herself. She seems to enjoy playing house with her rag-dolls, but mentions some disturbing aspects of marriage such as cheating, divorce and murder. Character History Family Reunion Arc After Keima arrives in Yamaguchi village and meets his grandfather, he meets a little girl. This little girl starts saying many disturbing and eerie things such as If you don't play with me, I will cut your head off. At first only Elsie heard it and had asked Keima if he said anything. Suddenly, the little girl appears in front of them. She is called by her grandmother, Rieko Hinaga. At night when Keima and Elsie are sleeping, Elsie wakes up needing to go to the toilet. As they are going to the toilet, they see the same little girl. Although, they only believe that this is a ghost. In the morning, after eating breakfast and insulting Elsie, they see the girl yet again, saying the same eerie things as before. After threatening Keima, she makes Keima succumb to her wish to play House. Initially, it starts off OK but after only a few moments, the grandmother stops her from breaking the pot made by Keima's grandfather, Denma Katsuragi. Airi gets scolded about saying such eerie things, the cause of her having no friends. Keima then starts to speculate that the Sensor did not go off the night they saw the 'ghost.' The host might have been too far away fro the Sensor to go off meaning that the 'ghost' might actually be a spirit. As night falls, they see the Spirit/Ghost yet again. After the spirit sings the same eerie song, Keima recognizes the Spirit/Ghost as the same little girl, confirming that it she is not a ghost (as there are no district chiefs in the countryside.) They go to Airi's house, invisible, the place where the ending lies. It is here that Keima deduces that it is not Airi that has the runaway spirit, but instead, Rieko, the grandmother. This is due to him seeing two pictures which he initially thought was Airi in both pictures. He believes this because if Airi had worries, she would have changed her way of life. Elsie is still confused as both the runaway spirit/ghost that was wandering around and Airi looked the same but Keima realized that Rieko also had a similar face (from another picture of her marriage.) Keima decides to let Elsie persuade her. During the climax of this arc, Keima states that Airi likes her way of life and has no worries. The next day, after Keima and Elsie caught Rieko's runaway spirit, while playing with a she asked her grandmother if she was happy since living alone is lonely. Reiko reassures her that she is happy since she lived such a long time and has her. Airi then asked her grandmother if Keima already returned home and Reiko asked her if she took a liking to him which Airi confirmed. Trivia *Airi and her grandmother, Rieko appear briefly (cameo) at the end of Flag 24.0. *Airi was never really possessed by a runaway spirit even though she does not have a normal personality. She still embraced it and does not care what her peers thinks about her. Quotes *(To Keima) "Play with Airi, or I'll smash this!" ''(Chapter 67, p.7) *(To Keima while playing house) "How cold! I see! You cheated on me with that widow again! Punishment! Punishment! Kyahahahaha... "(Chapter 67, p.9) *(To Keima at night) "You'll get cursed.."'' (Chapter 67, p.8) Category:Female Characters